


Cover Art for Black Cat Romance

by Garonne



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Tatau's very cool voodoo-Mountie-doll fic, Black Cat Romance, as part of the C6D Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Black Cat Romance

  



End file.
